User blog:Peachstar Kratt/Alpha's Reviews: OddTube, Episode 16--"Oona Fills In"
WH- WHOA HEY I WAS NOT EXPECTING THIS HENGH MMMMMM (*poke*) i'm not gonna be okay someone get my holy basil supplement please and thank you --Oh look, for the kids who have sensory overload! Okay, or not, be that way. --Wait, then why didn't Oona do the beginning beat thing? --Apparently a lot of kids like Oona. For the older fans though it may be otherwise... --''WAIT WHAT'' EXCUSE ME I DID NOT ALLOW THIS I DON'T ALLOW RETIREMENT PARTIES AT THIS KID WORK INSTITUTE THING BECAUSE OH MY GOD THEY'RE MEEEEEP KIDS THEY DON'T NEED RETIREMENT PARTIES WHAT THE HE-'' *head explodes* "So it's two hours later, and yes...my head did explode in rage." --"I did not know her." Because either you don't get outside enough or you're too noo-noo new. (I've always wanted to make that joke, my bad) --"So I have a great video for you, but before that...I need your help." (*immediately screams and tears for the Katahdin Woods*) --Wait, I thought there was a gadget for everything invented ever? Oooookay, so maybe not...and now we have to vote on it. (Also, audio cut at the word "gadget" so there's one error) --"So have fun and THAAAAANK YOUUUU!" (*immediately screams and tears for New Brunswick*) --''WHY ARE WE LEARNING ABOUT THE NON-EQUAL SIGN I LEARNED THAT IN MIDDLE SCHOOL MEEEEEP MIDDLE SCHOOL (*i cri immensely*) --''OH MY GOD SHE'S FRIENDS WITH ODELIA'' WHY IS ALL THIS HAPPENING TO ME PLEASE HELP I DON'T CARE IF YOU SEND A LIFEFLIGHT JUST SAVE ME --"Let the unboxing begin!" I can see Wander just fangirling somewhere... (it's also funny because unboxing videos are, according to BrandSins, one of the most oversourced and stupid genre of videos on youtube) --Green tissue paper! --Aw, look, it's a whole bunch of green stuff in every color ever that cannot be aesthetically pleasing to the eye if you are sensitive to the color green! --"Let's see if my thumbs work. They do." Oona, you sure you don't want to go see a doctor for that? You're not a cat or another animal with no opposable thumbs... --Wait, what? That's not what happened! Oscar and Ms. O were chased by Odelia, not Oona--she was in the garage at the time! Honestly, producers, fix your continuity errors, they annoy me to no ends! Although she did make an appearance at the end, but still, she wasn't chased! --Oh, it was Oona's birthday apparently sometime after Oscar Strikes Back. Huh. That promotion must have been one heck of a gift, then. --That box is another present, Oona. Also, weird wrapping paper with agents' faces on it? I wouldn't mind having that as seasonal merch. --"Ooh, green licorice. Save that for later." Or use it the next time O'Beth and O'Seth's control panel thing breaks. --"I feel kinda bad ripping into her face like this but...I guess there's no way around it." (*will punt this video into space for free massage*) --Wait, you need a shiny bowtie to enter a fancy scientist restaurant? Okay, one, that's career-ist, and two, that would be like me walking into a fancy normal-people restaurant with a fistful of money. Or a dress. When I put it that way it kinda seems fashion-appropriate, but still... --The poached salmon? Never have I seen a kid eat poached salmon. Are these just adults transformed into kids? --"Who am I kidding, I'll just get the chicken." That's our scientist child! --Another lab coat to add to the extensive collection of lab coats? "I love you. That's why I bought six of you...for when you stretch out." --Wait, someone answer me this, do Australians wear shirts with right pockets only? I must know now because I am genuinely curious. --She has a lab coat from every country? How does she fit her normal regular clothes then (i.e., that outfit she was wearing in the movie) in her closet? No person can live on one set of clothes unless they wanna run up utility and water bills, Oona... --I...think those are normal peanuts, friend... --Wait, a Rewind-inator? What even...what...? WHAT? (*leaves the house muttering "everything about this show is skewed..."*) --"Thank you for having me. Keep on keepin' odd!" I feel Oona's gonna start hosting a similar show once this is done... --On the note: the only thing I found appealing was Christian. Because Owen's actor's name...yeah. LOL That's it! To be honest I really enjoyed this video with just Oona. I'd like to see Olympia and Oona work together in the future because they're like a great comedic duo and just. But either way, it was still good. Best unboxing video. See you next week, keep on keepin' odd! Category:Blog posts